


Девять месяцев, которые...

by Naick



Series: 9 месяцев [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naick/pseuds/Naick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик привыкает к изменениям в своей жизни. И немного мстит Чарльзу</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девять месяцев, которые...

1 месяц  
\- А что это вы делаете? – заглянул в дверь Алекс.   
\- Обсуждаем некоторые научные вопросы, - оторвался от бокала Хэнк.  
\- Влияние железа на мутированный организм, - добавил Ксавье. Алекс поскучнел и, извинившись, захлопнул дверь в кабинет. Чарльз вздохнул и добавил: - Иначе говоря, влияние вилок на наши жизненно важные органы.  
Хэнк кивнул и налил себе еще.   
\- А как вы объяснили Рейвен необходимость замены металлических столовых приборов на пластмассовые?   
\- Сказал, финансовая необходимость, - Ксавье вылил остатки виски в бокал. Вдохнул аромат и выпил. – Еще я переписал завещание. Половина моего состояния уйдет на содержание школы, половина – Эрику. Надеюсь, он хотя бы оплатит мои похороны, а не выкинет труп в канаву.  
\- А я рассчитываю на Рейвен, - ответил Хэнк и ударил кулаком по столу. – Мы раскисли, как последние неудачники! Еще не все кончено!  
\- Безусловно, мой друг, - откинулся на спинку кресла Чарльз. – Возможно, Эрик узнает о ребенке после того, как нам доставят пластмассовые приборы.

2 месяца.  
\- Берегись! – крикнул Хэнк, ныряя за опрокинутый стол. Спустя секунду в столешницу вонзились пять вилок, два ножа и одна лопатка для торта.   
\- Мамин любимый набор, - простонал Чарльз, не решаясь выглянуть из-за стола. – Эрик! Успокойся и позволь мне все объяснить!  
Над головами Ксавье и Хэнка пролетел поднос.  
\- Я был вынужден солгать тебе, друг мой, но не ради себя, а только ради спасения мира!  
Сверху над Зверем и Чарльзом навис, как Дамоклов меч, кипящий чайник.  
\- Помни, Эрик, я люблю тебя! – обреченно крикнул Ксавье. – Последняя просьба – позаботься о детях!  
Слово «дети» было в корне неправильным, чайник наклонился, Чарльз зажмурился, в его руку вцепился Хэнк.   
\- Я был счастлив работать с тобой, мой друг, - прошептал Ксавье Хэнку. Рядом раздался знакомый хлопок.   
\- Азазель!! – воскликнули в унисон жертвы праведного гнева Леншерра.   
Чайник опрокинулся, но в тот раз пострадал только кончик хвоста Азазеля.   
\- Вы два придурка, - выговаривала позже Рейвен брату и Хэнку, смазывая обожженный хвост мазью. – Вы что творите?!  
\- Мир спасаем, - уныло отозвался Чарльз. – Сестренка, у нас только один выход.  
\- Сбежать в Канаду?  
\- Выкрасть у Эрика шлем.   
Две пары глаз: кристально-честные голубые и зверино-желтые, - в трогательной мольбе уставились на Рейвен.  
\- Я ж не самоубийца, - проворчала девушка.   
Шлем она все-таки украла. 

3 месяца.  
\- Эмма Фрост – тоже мутант, - Эрик сурово оглядел присутствующих. – Мы должны вытащить ее из тюрьмы ЦРУ.   
\- Что это он такой добрый? – прошептал Шон на ухо Алексу.  
\- Люди не смогут ничего противопоставить нам, - завершил речь Леншерр. – Операцию проведем завтра. Пойдут Азазель, Мистик и Зверь. Группу возглавлю я.  
\- Тебе нельзя, Эрик, - подскочил Ксавье.  
\- Мне. Нельзя? – медленно обернулся к Чарльзу Эрик. – Мне?  
\- Бежим, - прошипел Алекс Шону. И пригнувшись, юные мутанты поспешили к двери. Мистик схватила Зверя за шерсть одной рукой, Азазеля за хвост – другой, и все трое перенеслись на второй этаж.   
\- Как вы думаете, он все-таки убьет Чарльза? – обеспокоенно спросила Рейвен у товарищей. Азазель пожал плечами, он втайне тосковал по спокойной службе у Шоу, а Хэнк поднял глаза к потолку.   
Снизу доносились грохот и звон.   
На следующий день за Эммой пришла группа в составе Магнето, Азазеля, Мистик, Зверя и мрачного Профессора Икс. Эрик и Чарльз смогли прийти к консенсусу. 

4 месяца.  
\- Чарльз, - Ксавье потрясли за плечо. – Просыпайся же!  
\- Четыре утра, - простонал Чарльз, сонно глядя на Эрика.   
\- Ты обещал мне все, что пожелаю, - хмыкнул Леншерр. Чарльз страдальчески приподнял брови. Два месяца назад ему понадобилось три часа, чтобы словами и телепатически убедить Эрика в своих наилучших намерениях, самых искренних чувствах и готовности пойти на все, ради совместного будущего. Отступать ныне просто некуда.  
\- Конечно, конечно, - пробормотал Ксавье, выползая из кровати.   
\- Хочу апельсинов.  
Чарльз проглотил ругательство и поплелся к Азазелю.  
\- Извращенец! – завизжала Рейвен, швыряя в брата подушкой. В другое время суток Ксавье, обнаружив обнаженную сестру в постели с бывшим сторонником Шоу, пожалуй, отреагировал как-то иначе, чем, зевнув, увернуться от подушки и мысленно попросить у Азазеля два килограмма апельсинов.   
\- Чего я там не видел, - буркнул Ксавье. Азазель уже исчез, а Рейвен продолжала возмущаться.  
\- Надеюсь, вы собираетесь оформить свои отношения? – вспомнил о семейном долге Чарльз.  
\- Не твое дело, - отрезала Рейвен.  
\- Ну как скажешь, - подавил зевок ее брат. Вернувшийся через десять минут Азазель обнаружил мирно дремлющих Ксавье и Рейвен.   
А от апельсинов на утро Эрик отказался. 

5 месяцев.   
\- Отстаньте! – рявкнул Эрик на хвостом следовавших за ним Алекса, Шона и Рейвен. – Я не дам вам потрогать мой живот!

6 месяцев.  
\- Эрик, - мягко произнес Чарльз. – Помни, точка между гневом и умиротворением.   
Эрик хмуро глянул на Ксавье.  
\- Ты повторяешься.  
\- Разве я не прав? – успокаивающе улыбнулся Чарльз. – К тому же, твоя злость негативно влияет на нашу дочь.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что там, - Эрик ткнул пальцем в себя, - девочка?  
Чарльз приложил пальцы к виску и подмигнул Леншерру.  
\- Телепатия, мой друг, открывает многие двери.

7 месяцев.  
\- Ты не думал, что наша дочь может оказаться обыкновенным человеком? – Эрик не удостоил Чарльза ответом. Однако разговоры о превосходстве мутантов и дивном новом мире надолго прекратились.

8 месяцев.  
\- Чарльз, кажется, началось, - разбудил Ксавье Эрик.   
\- В этот раз точно? – в полутьме Чарльз запутался в одеяло и упал с кровати. – Уй!   
\- Да, - Эрик сохранял спокойствие. – В пятый раз я не могу ошибиться.  
Чарльз натягивал брюки, прыгая на одной ноге.  
\- Я уже разбудил Хэнка и Рейвен, Эрик. Потерпи… Да что ж такое!  
Чарльз не удержал равновесие, врезался в столик и снова упал. Эрик снисходительно наблюдал за ним, тщательно скрывая улыбку. В последние недели его одолевала бессонница и скука. А нервничающий Чарльз оказался прекрасным развлечением. Интересно, лениво подумал Эрик, что на этот раз скажут Чарльзу в пятый раз вызванные по ложной тревоге Зверь и Мистик.   
И как после этого, они могут считать, что у него, Эрика, нет чувства юмора?

9 месяцев.  
\- Поздравляю, у вас девочка! – торжественно, по мнению Эрика, по-идиотски, улыбался Хэнк.  
\- Будто бы мы не знали, - проворчал Леншерр больше из принципа. Чарльз улыбался еще более раздражающе, словно у Эрика вдруг выросли крылья, а из ушей полились звуки райской музыки.   
Под дверью топтались все обитатели особняка, смелая Рейвен принесла букет.   
Мир был спасен окончательно и бесповоротно.

Год спустя.  
\- Рейчел, отдай папочке каку, - проворковал Чарльз, игнорируя насмешливый взгляд Эрика. Их дочь, радостно гугукая и булькая, удерживала в воздухе перед собой последнюю вилку из любимого набора матери Чарльза (остальные мстительно выкинул Хэнк). – Отдай, солнышко.  
\- Оставь ее в покое, - отложил газету Эрик. – Ничего с вилкой не случится. К тому же, ты похож на идиота.  
Чарльз проигнорировал мелкие придирки.   
\- Эрик, ее способности могут быть опасными.  
\- Мир вообще жесток, - философски отозвался Леншерр. – Как тебе чай?  
\- Вкусно, - недоумевающе ответил Чарльз. – Я что-то упустил из виду?  
\- В прошлый понедельник я имел серьезный разговор с Хэнком, - улыбка Эрика не предвещала ничего хорошего. – Оказывается, синтезировать лекарство для стимуляции беременности на удивление просто. А секс этой ночью был потрясающим.  
Чарльз побледнел и уставился на пустую чашку.  
\- Эрик, ты же не?..  
\- Месть, мой друг, это очень сладкое блюдо, - подмигнул Эрик потерявшему дар речи Чарльзу.  
Рядом с головой Ксавье пролетела вилка, а в голове раздалось радостное хихиканье дочери.   
А через девять месяцев девочек стало двое.


End file.
